


RELAX

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shawn Mendes (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass-Kicking, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bearded Chris Evans, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Curiosity, Curious Chris Evans, Dick Jokes, Dom Chris Evans, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Fucking, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hide and Seek, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Infidelity, Infinity Gems, Large Cock, Lawyer Chris Evans, Licking, Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Penetration, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex Work, Sharing a Bed, Socks, The First Order Sucks, Tongues, Top Chris, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Por motivos de trabajo,Chris Evans viaja  aotra ciudad junto con su equipo de legisladores para hablar sobre politica, futuros proyectos y realizar ponencias sobre los mismos.  Inmerso en una nueva vida debido a que le han acendido de cargo y de que ahora es padre y que sus responsabilidades se han duplicado, se encuentra estresado y cansado.En un bar entabla conversasion con uno de los nuevos legisladores: Shawn Mendes. Quien es abiertamente gay y que le propone quitarle todo el estrés haciendole una mamada.Pero shawn quiere mas. Y Chris… Igual.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Shawn Mendes
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1




	2. ¿Tú no sabes que yo la chupo bien?

Aquel jueves me encontraba en el sur de California por asuntos de trabajo con el resto del equipo, y cabe recalcar que yo era uno de los más jóvenes, por no decir el único y apenas tenía cuatro meses trabajando allí. Ese mismo mediodía habíamos hablado un poco de cómo han estado las cosas en la ciudad luego de un par de reuniones sobre el trabajo. El lugar donde trabajábamos, era una empresa de legisladores y por ende, había que viajar a veces a otra ciudades, elaborar proyectos, asistir a reuniones, elaborar presentaciones y esta era una de esas veces, y el día estuvo súper cansado. Por ello, aquella noche, tras la cena, decidimos tomarnos una copa todos juntos.  
Me sentía despejado y a gusto tomándome aquel gin─tonic, pero mis compañeros tenían unas pintas horribles. Ojerosos, cansados, con una incipiente sombra barba. El caso es que poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer, yendo cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. El único animado parecía ser Chris, que liberado por unos días de sus responsabilidades como padre primerizo y esposo entregado, parecía disfrutar más que nadie del momento.  
─Felicidades hombre. Me enteré de tu asenso hace poco y quería felicitarte personalmente. Te veo espléndidamente estresado, eh─ observé mientras levantaba la cabeza.  
─Gracias, hombre y sí. Tienes razón Shawn─ se limitó a decir, dando un sorbo a su whisky con hielo. Aquel hombre era atractivo y sumamente serio en el ámbito laboral, pero a pesar de ello, se llevaba muy bien con todos. De hecho, fue uno de los que abogó por mí para que pudiera tener mi primer trabajo dentro de esa empresa y gracias a él es que tengo el trabajo.  
─Cambiar de aires viene bien de vez en cuando. Poder salir y respirar algo diferente al aire de la oficina y meterse en un bar a beber algo… Sabes de lo que hablo, desconectarse de las responsabilidades…  
─Si yo te contara…─ hizo una mueca tras decir aquello negando con la cabeza y es que él tenía muchas más responsabilidades que yo. ─El ascenso y además esto de venir a una ciudad a dar ponencias y hablar sobre proyectos es pesado  
─Supongo que con la niña tan pequeña no les quedará mucho tiempo para ti y para tu mujer, ¿no?   
─Exacto─ volvió a repetir la misma mueca, con la mirada fija en el vaso. ─No nos queda ninguno─ añadió bostezando y pasando una de sus manos por su cara.  
─¿Ni para darse un achuchón?─ bromeé en tono viril, como haría cualquier machote hetero. Pues a pesar de que todos sabían mi orientación sexual y mi situación sentimental con mi novio Niall, yo también procuraba jugar a su juego.  
─Ni para hacerme una paja en el baño─ rió Chris mientras tomaba con sus dedos el sudor del vaso frio y se lo untaba en las ojeras como para refrescarse un poco.  
─Así que ahora estás aprovechando aquí. Por eso estás tan espléndido, hombresote─ bromeé, y ambos reímos.  
─Pues no te equivocas. Llevo todos estos tres días matándome a pajas en cuanto llego a la habitación con el porno que tengo en el portátil. Y es porno de la buena. Simplemente me despojo de todo y comienzo a cascarmela.  
Aquella confesión me dio una cara aún más afable y entrañable de aquel hombre tan sexy y atractivo sin saberlo, que a pesar de y tener 37 años, parecía cansado y mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Tenía el pelo bien arreglado, castaño oscuro y algo parado, Su cara era simétrica y simpática, pero de rasgos fuertes, su boca fina rodeada de una espesa barba, sus dientes perfectos y sus manos también grandes, con gruesos dedos. En cuanto a su complexión, un abdomen de puta madre muy bien trabajado que quedaba contenida por su camisa de cuadros marrones. El hecho era que aquella confesión, el ligero aliento a whisky cuando Chris hablaba y su presencia de hombre simple y casado, me ponía bastante cachondo. Y cuando yo estaba cachondo, capaz era de cometer la más atroz de las locuras.  
─No hace falta que te mates a pajas, quizá te salgan ampollas en las manos─ aduje con malicia mirándole a los ojos.  
─¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Me voy de putas?  
Negué con la cabeza y comencé a ver alrededor de nosotros. El bar estaba casi vacío y puse mi codo sobre la mesa y en mi mano recosté mi cara ─¿Tú no sabes que yo la chupo bien?─ solté sin pena alguna.  
Chris casi se atraganta, comenzó a toser y luego su tos se convirtió en risa.  
─¡Qué bruto eres, Shawn! Hombre, claro que no…─ recuperó el aliento ─¡Eres atrevido!  
─No. Pues lo digo en serio─ dije con fingido fastidio. ─La mamo de lujo. Sobre todo si es una buena polla la se me ofrece.  
─Entonces tu novio Niall estará contento. Si tiene una buena polla, claro.  
─Pues sí. Y tú también podrías estarlo─ añadí, e hice una breve pausa en la que la sonrisa divertida de Chris titubeó por un instante. ─… Si tuvieras una buena polla, claro.  
─Y también si yo quisiera que me la chuparas, ¿no?─ dijo él, dando otro pequeño sorbo a su vaso. Apartando la mirada de mí suspiró y se quedó viendo a la nada por unos segundos. Luego me miró y se reía de manera atrevida.  
─¿Y quieres?─ arqueé una ceja, sacando en ese momento toda mi artillería pesada. ─Tu mujer jamás se enteraría, ni nadie de la empresa o de la ciudad porque estamos solos y tanto tú como yo saldríamos ganando.  
─Con todo el respeto del mundo que te tengo, debo decir que me da asco que me la chupe un hombre─ argumentó rápidamente Chris, ahora ya más serio pero sin llegar a perder totalmente el tono de jocoso.  
─Eso me imaginaba. Les suele pasar a los que son heteros─ sonreí, recobrando momentáneamente el tono de broma para suavizar la tensión repentina y bebiendo mi vaso apartando la mirada  
─Y lo que les pasa a los mariquitas es que les gusta demasiado el vicio─ soltó aquel “mariquitas” con el sentido más inocente e infantil de la palabra, que en boca de Chris sonaba totalmente desprovista de malas intenciones. Chris era un buen tipo e incluso aquello ni siquiera se podía tomar como un insulto o algo.  
─A mí me importa poco─ comenté, ante lo que él sonrió. ─Eso de comerme una polla gorda, gruesa, larga y venosa… me encanta.  
─¿Y te comes muchas?─ me interrogó Chris sin segundas intenciones en su voz.  
─Las que puedo.  
─¿Y Niall no dice nada?─ se refirió a mi novio.  
─Niall está encantado. Yo también le dejo a él que se coma otros rabos. En ese sentido somos muy liberales. Pero esto que quede entre tú y yo. Paso de que se enteren de estas cosas en el pueblo. Lo negaría todo…  
Chris asintió, pensativo, dando vueltas a los hielos que contenía su vaso casi vacío.  
─Entonces estarás bien entrenado, ¿no? Por eso dices que la chupas de lujo.  
─Si quieres comprobarlo y tienes una buena polla, ya te he dicho que no habría problema…  
Chris no fue capaz de levantar la mirada, así que continuó con la mirada fija en el vaso. Un atisbo de nerviosismo se dibujó en su cara y luego me miró con gravedad. Y en ese momento mi pecho comenzó a latir muy rápido y fuerte porque era un momento decisivo tanto para el como para mí. No todos los días podría tener a un hombre así considerándome para hacerle una mamada.   
─¿Nadie se enteraría, verdad?─ preguntó muy serio, llenándome de satisfacción el ver que había despertado su curiosidad.  
─No nos convendría a ninguno de los dos, Chris─ bebí de mi gin─tonic. ─Pero sólo lo haré si tienes la polla grande como la de un gran hombre─ bromeé, aunque en parte era totalmente cierto.  
─Tengo una buena polla, Shawn─ casi susurró sin mirarme pues parecía algo asustado pero con ganas de seguir hablando el mismo tema.  
─¿Cómo la tienes?  
─Pues es bastante gorda. Y el capullo también lo tengo gordo.  
─¿Circuncidada? ─pregunté, y él asintió. ─¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a mi departamento.  
─Pero de esto no se puede enterar nadie, por favor, Shawn.  
─Ya lo sé. ¿Crees que a mí me conviene que se entere alguien?─ hice una mueca de que aquello era obvio. No iba a querer que la gente creyera que me gane un puesto de trabajo por mamársela a Chris.  
─No estoy muy seguro… pero…  
─Pero te da morbo mi ofrecimiento, Chris. Estar deseoso de una mamada es normal, una boca es una boca y estos ofrecimientos no te los da cualquiera ¿Vamos?  
Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa y tomamos la calle que nos devolvería al hotel en donde nos hospedábamos. El tramo hasta el hall del ascensor se hizo infinito y después hasta mi habitación fueron minutos interminables para Chris que se secaba el sudor de la frente y de las manos e intentaba mantenerse sereno.  
─En cualquier momento puedes echarte atrás─ comenté, con la esperanza de que no lo hiciera pero de que se tranquilizase.  
─Le voy a ser infiel a mi mujer. Es una decisión… difícil.  
─Lo sé. Pero lo más importante es que si te vas a arrepentir, no lo hagas─ le advertí, porque de no hacerlo me decepcionaría, pero prefería eso a complicarme la vida por una mamada, por muy gorda que tuviera la polla Chris.


	3. Me gusta que huela así, Chris

Llegamos a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y pasamos dentro. Chris se quedó en pie como pasmado sin saber que hacer exactamente.  
─Ponte cómodo, Chris. Y no estés nervioso.  
─Está bien─ dijo, más tenso todavía. ─¿Qué hago?  
─Pues…─ miré a mí alrededor, soltando mi leva sobre una silla y desabotonándome un par de botones de la camisa. ─Descálzate y siéntate en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.  
Rápidamente, Chris se quitó los zapatos y me obedeció, sentándose sobre la colcha de la amplia cama. Yo le sonreí y él carraspeó.  
─Tranquilo, está bien─ dije, arrodillándome sobre la cama y acercándome a él.  
─Despacio. Estoy muy nervioso─ pude ver perlas de sudor en su frente y me dispuse a sacarle la leva que llevaba puesta y el coopero quedándose en la camisa mangas largas de color negro mientras respiraba por la boca y su aliento era wisky puro  
─Claro. Siempre despacio. Si quieres que pare, dilo─ y él asintió mientras yo posaba lentamente mis dedos sobre la hebilla metálica de su cinturón y la desabrochaba, haciendo caer ambos extremos del cinturón a cada lado. Después manipulé el botón, que cedió sólo y comencé muy despacio a bajar su bragueta.  
─¡Joder!─ se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Chris parecía estar pasando un mal trago y estaba pálido como la cera de una vela, aunque bien sabía que aquello se le pasaría en cuanto le diera el primer lametón en la cabeza. El caso es que allí dentro, tras la tela de la camisa y del bóxer, parecía notarse un importante bulto.  
Retiré la camisa y aparecieron unos bóxers de media pierna, de rayas azules y blancas. Chris volvió a carraspear.  
Me agaché hacia su entrepierna y pude oler la tela del bóxer que había cubierto su verga durante todo el día y era un olor fuerte y agradable que inundó mi cuerpo y envió trazos de electricidad por mi columna y que acabaron en mi polla.  
─¿La sacó?─ pregunté, con las puntas de mis dedos sujetando la goma del calzoncillo y tocando los vellos rasurados de su vientre bien mantenido y varonil.  
─No lo sé ─comentó exasperado ─Pero si lo haces, hazlo ya.  
Así que respiré hondo y tiré hacia atrás de la goma, dejando totalmente al descubierto una salvaje maraña de vello púbico castaño y brillante y una polla de considerable tamaño.  
─¡Me cago en la puta que me parió!─ exclamé, bajando la cintura del pantalón de Chris y dando un fuerte tirón que se lo bajó hasta medio muslo, con lo que dejé al aire sus huevos peludos y sus tiernos y voluminosos muslos.  
En seguida comencé a manipular su polla con una mano y sus bolas de carne con la otra. Chris suspiró fuertemente, pero ya estaba todo hecho. Se estaba dejando manosear por mí.   
Su virilidad palpitaba en la palma de mi mano, entre mis dedos, y además engordaba por momentos, volviéndose superlativamente gorda, monstruosa, con un capullo rosado acabado en punta y un tronco descomunalmente cilíndrico pero achatado a la vez.  
─Se te está poniendo gordísima.  
─Aún falta un poco, Shawn. Te dije que la tenía grande ─murmuró incómodo e inquieto, removiéndose en el sitio.  
─¿Cuánto puede faltar más?  
─Un poco─ insistió.  
─Menudo olor que te cargas… Me encanta como te huele─ comenté contento.  
─Pues me he duchado esa mañana, pero sabes que a pesar de eso la polla huele a polla. Además estuvimos dos horas en un bar sin aire acondicionado y oriné un par de veces ─ se excusó, como si mi comentario fuera a malas.  
─Me gusta que huela así, Chris. Es como debe oler la polla de un buen macho como tú.  
─¿Te gusta? ─me interrogó alucinado por mi actitud.  
─Sí─ solté, bajando la cabeza y dándole un beso en su capullo rosa y oloroso, con lo que él soltó un exiguo gemido y me sujetó la cabeza, metiendo sus dedos entre mi pelo.  
─¡Tranquilo! Acabamos de empezar─ le dije. Y ahora ya podía notar toda la dureza de aquel cipote de acero entre mis dedos. Era el pollón de un macho heterosexual y me lo iba a meter hasta lo más hondo de la garganta, la cual estaba bien entrenada precisamente para ese tipo de pollas. ─Me la voy a meter toda.  
─¿Toda? ¿Cuánto es toda?─ se admiró Chris.  
─Hasta las bolas─ sonreí.  
─Bueno. Pero despacio─ me rogó.  
Así que cerré mis ojos, separé los labios y comencé a engullir aquel chorizo muy lentamente, pero sin pausa. Y en un suspiro su capullo tocó en lo más hondo de mi garganta, sobrepasándome la campanilla. Mi nariz se enterró en su vello púbico viril y se apretó con fuerza contra su piel y sus cojones peludos se aplastaron contra mi barbilla. Con aquella barra de carne en la garganta tosí un par de veces y me la saqué de golpe, soltando hilos de saliva densa.  
─¡Dios!─ logró blasfemar Chris, que se había quedado de piedra ante aquella penetración oral.  
─¿Sigo?─ le pregunté.  
─Sí, por favor ─me instó desencajado por lo que había hecho.  
Aunque esta vez fui más benévolo y empecé a realizarle una mamada más normal, usando mucho la lengua para recoger el sabor a meado y cualquier sustancia que hubiera elaborado aquella polla durante el día. Chris no soltaba mi cabeza. Me entretuve recogiendo bien la salada y sabrosa película de su capullo, el cual trabajé con ansia, introduciendo la punta de mi lengua en el agujero de la cabeza de la polla, por el que salía un delicioso líquido pre seminal en abundantes cantidades hasta dejarla brillosa y húmedo.  
─¡Te babea muchísimo la verga, eh!─ dije sonrojado y mirándole.  
─Sí, es verdad─ asintió, excitado y con la voz entrecortada.  
─Sabe muy bien. Tienes una polla que sabe riquísima.  
─¿Te gusta?─ me preguntó una vez más, con cierta duda.  
─Me encanta, Chris. Jamás me habría imaginado que tuvieras un rabo así de gordo y de bueno y que encima me lo darías a comer. Estás tremendo, eh─ le alabé, subiendo mi mano por debajo de su camisa y acariciándole aquel pecho que descubrí ligeramente velludo.  
─Qué dices─ me retiró la mano ─Tengo muchos vellos.  
─Me encanta tu cuerpo─ insistí con mi mano, sobándole aquel abdomen muy marcado y que estaba duro, y llegando a alcanzarle una de sus redondas tetillas un poco peludas.  
─Estás muy loco, Shawn─ me dijo, sin ser capaz de creerse que yo era sincero. ─Que me quieras comer la verga, bien; pero que digas que estoy bueno cuando no es verdad… Llevo días sin dormir ocho horas seguridad, con muchas tareas en casa y en la oficina, estrés, responsabilidades…  
─Tú sí que estás loco ─me puse de rodillas, indignado, cogiéndole por la camisa y desabrochándosela como un loco hasta dejársela totalmente abierta y con su torso al aire. Aquel era el torso y el abdomen de un padre de familia, sedentario por su trabajo en una oficina y al borde de los cuarenta, y era maravilloso, con aquellos volúmenes redondos que a mí me resultaban tan atractivos.  
Me incliné sobre él y se sobresaltó a sentir como mis labios se cerraban alrededor de uno de sus grandes y rosados pezones, rodeados de vello castaño claro. Le mamé la tetilla y él me sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, notando como su respiración se aceleraba y se convertía en una especie de silbido jadeante. Me sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, y al separar mi boca de su carne, el pezón se había puesto duro, erecto y pequeño, así que cambié a la otra teta, recogiendo con mi lengua el sabor salado de la ligera película de sudor que había cubierto la piel de Chris durante el ajetreado día de viaje.  
─¿Por qué me comes las tetillas? ¿Te gusta?─ preguntó algo confuso, pero yo sólo afirmé con un sonido de garganta, recolocándome más cómodamente para practicar aquello que tanto me gustaba.  
Después, solté su pezón, que quedó tan erecto como el otro, con relucientes gotas de saliva en los pelillos que los rodeaban, apelmazados. Entonces le descargué un pequeño mordisco en el cuello y él suspiró, a la vez que le sujetaba su gorda y erguida polla.  
─Besos no, Shawn. Por favor ─me rogó. ─Ya eso no.  
─No te preocupes, Chris─ sonreí, dándome cuenta de que estaba semi tumbado sobre él, sobre su voluminoso y varonil cuerpo de macho, que despedía un olor ciertamente embriagador a sudor y colonia barata.  
Sin pensarlo de más le tomé del brazo y lo moví hacia un lado y me metí en la parte de la axila a pesar de que tenía la camisa puesta. A pesar de eso pude besar sus bellos y aspirarlos. Olía a desodorante y una ligera brisa de su sudor natural que me puso más caliente   
─Eso es asqueroso, Shawn. Me hueles la axila.  
─Me encanta tu olor a hombre─ Al escuchar esto Chris esbozó una tímida sonrisa.  
─Gracias─ respondió.  
─¿Quieres que siga, Chris?  
─¿Chupándomela?─ me interrogó.  
─O haciendo lo que tú me pidas. ¿Te ha gustado que me coma este par de tetillas que tienes? ─pregunté.  
─Sí. Puedes chupármelas más si quieres, se siente bien. O la polla. O los huevos. O las axilas─ enumeró, entrando ya completamente en el juego y sonriendo.  
─Genial─ murmuré satisfecho, bajando mi cabeza y mamándole de nuevo una de sus voluminosas tetas velludas mientras la otra la apretujaba en mi mano y él soltaba gemiditos.  
─¡Joder cómo te gusta comerme las tetas!─ se admiró, acariciándome la cabeza y el pelo con sus dedos. ─Te pones como loco, Shawn.  
─Es que me pones loco. Son magníficas ─declaré entre chupada y lametón. ─Como las tienes velludas… Podría estar horas mamándote entero de arriba abajo. Te chuparía las axilas igual que este abdomen─ se lo acaricié.


	4. ¿Te pone cachondo lo que te digo?

Le dejé las tetillas totalmente enrojecidas y con los pezones tiesos. A continuación bajé por su vientre e introduje mi lengua en su ombligo, y después restregué toda mi cara por el poblado y salvaje vello púbico de su entrepierna. Finalmente me metí el cabezón de su polla en la boca. Chris me estaba esperando, sujetándose el rabo por la base.  
─Nunca pensé que esto diera tanto gusto─ dijo al sentir mi lengua pasearse por todo su rabote gordo.  
─¿Qué te la chupe un hombre? ─pregunté.  
─Sí. Pensé que me iba a dar asco, pero no. Me gusta mucho. Lo haces muy bien.  
Aquellas palabras me animaron a empezar a tragármela con auténtica dedicación e intensidad mientras él jadeaba como una puta y blasfemaba.  
─Eso es porque me gusta mucho que tengas un pepino tan gordo entre las piernas. Tienes una polla tremenda y simplemente por eso, por ser un machote, te mereces que te la coman así de duro.  
─Estoy alucinando─ decía sin resuello.  
─Si tú quisieras podría estar comiéndote la polla la noche entera, Chris. No quiero parar de mamar un pene como el tuyo. Es tan rico y oloroso que me encanta lamerla y mamártela. Eres caliente, hombre.  
Y al ir a metérmela de nuevo en la boca, Chris me sujetó la cabeza para detenerme. Le miré sin entender.  
─Para, porque si no me corro─ explicó.  
─¿Por qué? ¿Te pone cachondo lo que te digo?─ sonreí algo victorioso.  
─¿Tú qué crees?─ me respondió él con otra pregunta. ─Pues claro.  
─¿No te lo dicen?  
─Nunca me han dicho lo que tú me estás diciendo y nunca me ha hecho lo que tú me estás haciendo…  
Fui a agarrarle el rabo con la mano, pero tampoco me dejó. Él me miraba serio, intentando relajarse y aguantar la eyaculación.  
─Pues eres increíble, Chris. En serio ─le acaricié su velluda barriga, haciendo que se quitara la camisa del todo y quedando ya totalmente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Después se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer a través de los tobillos.  
Le contemplé totalmente en pelotas, con unos muslos gordos y grandes que me sorprendieron, debidos seguramente a que a Chris le encantaba salir con su bicicleta a dar largos paseos. Dejé de acariciar su pecho y le acaricié los gemelos, y acto seguido le saqué los calcetines, dejando al aire unos pies grandes de gruesos dedos.  
─¿Por qué miras así las piernas y los pies? ─preguntó.  
No le respondí. Le agarré por el tobillo, me bajé a los pies de la cama y le besé en la planta del pie, haciendo que diese un respingo. Acto seguido abrí mi boca y le chupé el dedo gordo.   
Él gimió.  
─Me estás descubriendo demasiadas sensaciones a la vez─ manifestó abrumado, frotándose la cara con las manos mientras yo me metía en la boca casi todos los dedos del pie y los embadurnaba de saliva, dejando rastros húmedos entre estos. ─Primero me chupas el rabo, luego me comes las tetas, ahora me lames los pies. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente que vas hacer lo siguiente?  
Le solté por un instante, me desabroché la camisa y comencé a desnudarme. Él me observaba atento. Cuando sólo me quedaban los bóxers, me deshice de ellos y mi polla tiesa saltó fuera, ingrávida. La mirada de Chris titubeó.  
─¿Puedo tumbarme encima de ti en pelotas?─ le pregunté.  
─¿Para qué?─ respondió él seriamente.  
─Para que nos sintamos el uno al otro.  
Como no me decía ni sí ni no, apoyé las rodillas en el borde de la cama y comencé a inclinarme hacia él, recostándome. Nuestras piernas masculinas entraron en contacto y pronto sentí el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Tras esto fueron nuestros pubis, nuestros rabos duros y poco a poco el vientre, hasta quedar con su cara a un palmo de la mía. Le noté tenso, pero a la vez su respiración destilaba excitación. Finalmente soltó un suspiro largo al sentir todo mi peso sobre él.  
─Me quieres volver marica─ dijo con algo de pena.  
─No─ negué yo.  
─¿Entonces?  
Le sujeté la cara con ambas manos y le obligué a mirarme.  
─Saca la lengua─ le dije. Y él obedeció.  
Entonces separé mis labios e hice que introdujera su lengua en mi boca. Luego la cerré y quedó capturado, con lo que cerró también sus labios, sellándolos contra los míos. Después, le dejé escapar.  
─Acabas de besarme─ le informé. Él no dijo nada. ─Si quieres puedes volver a meter tu lengua en mi boca. Pero sólo si quieres.  
─Ábrela ─me susurró, y separé mis labios.  
Tímidamente, me metió la lengua y buscó la mía. Ambas se encontraron. Cerré mis labios una vez más y el cerró los suyos, a la vez que soltaba el aire y suspiraba. Entonces mis manos agarraron su nuca y mis dedos se hundieron en su pelo, besándonos intensamente. La saliva pasaba de mi boca a la de él, luego de regreso a la mía y bebía de su boca.  
Besándonos por primera vez… El hombre más guapo de la oficina acostado debajo de mí, besándome y con una erección.  
Al poco se separó de mí. Su mirada era extraña.  
─Tú ganas ─me dijo. ─Haré lo que quieras.  
─¿Eso qué significa?─ pregunté.  
─Significa que quiero que disfrutes de mí si es verdad que tanto te gusto ─comentó.  
Yo sonreí ante tan inocente propuesta.  
─Sólo con sentir tu cuerpo grandote pegado al mío disfruto, Chris.  
─¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan… fuertes?─ comentó.  
─Porque son verdad. Y ahora déjame disfrutar un poco más de tu boca─ le pedí. Él la abrió y yo me introduje en ella con mi lengua.  
Entonces, me arrodillé en la cama y le miré.  
Me puse a la altura de sus piernas y se las levanté hasta que él puso una cara extraña, sin embargo le empujé las piernas hasta el pecho y él las tomó por debajo de las rodillas. Ahora tenía su agujero solo para mí. Y de esa manera, bajé mi boca a su peludo agujero y recogí la capa de sudor que tenían sus vellos y luego su agujero.  
─Por Dios, Shawn….─ dijo y empezó a temblar de gusto. Estiré mi lengua y con mis manos abrí su agujero y pude palpar la calentura, el olor, el sabor y al suavidad del mismo. Aquel agujero olía a puro hombre y eso me la puso más dura, y sobretodo oír a Chris.  
─Shawn… Estas metiéndome la lengua en el culo, hombre, jamás me habían hecho eso─ lo siguiente que puse sentir fue la mano de Chris pasando en medio de sus piernas, agarrándome del cabello y clavándome más en su agujero. Podía saborear aquella intimidad tan privada y el olor tan fuerte que había reservado dentro de esas dos nalgas velludas todo el día.   
Era una delicia completa, sucia e íntima.


	5. ¡Cómo la chupas, madre mía!

Abrí la boca en su agujero ya húmedo y chupé su delicadeza masculina mientras sentía las arrugas de su fruncido agujero y agrio sabor de su entrada, que por cierto, me encantaba a más a no poder. Según yo, solo se la chuparía, pero sería muy idiota de mi parte si no lo disfrutaba por completo.  
─Quiero disfrutar un poco más de tu boca, Chris─ le dije apartándome y saboreando mis labios y bajando sus piernas y él se veía perdido en placer, le mostré mi polla tiesa. ─Mientras, tú disfrutarás de la mía.  
─¿Quieres que hagamos un 69?─ preguntó ingenuo.  
─Lo que yo quiero es saber si tú quieres.  
Entonces, sacó esa parte de macho que yo tanto ansiaba, me agarró de la cabeza y me empujó hasta su verga.  
─Escúchame, Shawn. Cómete mi polla y llénate con ella si quieres, pero no pienso chupar tu polla porque me da asco, pero quiero que disfrutes de la mía. Quiero que disfrutes de mí y que me la mames. Si quieres meter tu boca en la mía, estaré encantado, pero ni te voy a lamer el ojete, ni las pelotas, ni la polla ─ Chris puso los puntos sobre las “ies”.  
─Perfecto─ observé, clavándome sin más contemplaciones su tranca en la garganta. Él gimió como una perra al sentir de nuevo mi boca en acción. A la par comencé a estrujar sus gordas pelotas peludísimas y a masturbarme mi propio rabo. Y así fue como empezó una de las mamadas más salvajes de toda mi vida.  
El rabo de Chris estaba tieso e hinchado como nunca, se le marcaban sendas venas a cada lado y escupía sin cesar líquido pre seminal que yo deglutía con ansia y desazón, pues quería más y más de aquel sabor salado. El ritmo que poco a poco me fue demandando el macho en que de repente se había transformado fue en aumento, hasta llegar un punto en que una arcada se sucedía a otra y buenas cantidades de baba salían en forma de manto de mi boca, escurriendo hasta las pelotas y la raja del culo de Chris, que estaban cubiertas por dicha película de textura gelatinosa.  
Perdí la conciencia del tiempo, allí todo era chupar y mamar, y Chris me guiaba cada vez más fuerte con sus manos. Llegado el momento, se hincó de rodillas en la cama y yo se la seguí chupando a cuatro patas mientras él me meneaba la cabeza al ritmo que le daba la gana. Chris me estaba usando la boca como si fuera su puta o su muñeco hinchable.  
─¡Cómo la chupas, madre mía! ¡Qué mamada me estás pegando! Eres incansable─ decía. ─Come de mi polla gorda. ¡Vamos!  
─¿Y tú? Tú sí que eres insaciable─ me saqué su pollón de la boca para replicar y respirar a un mismo tiempo. ─Te la estoy chupando a todo trapo, me tienes la boca reventada y no quieres parar, ¿verdad? No quieres que pare de mamarte porque te encanta. Te doy mucho placer en la polla de macho que tienes. Es tan gordo…  
─No. No quiero que esto acabe nunca. Sigue. ¡Chupa, cabrón!  
─Pues si tú no quieres, no va a acabar─ prometí. ─Quiero que uses mi boca todo lo que desees y más. No serás ni el primero ni el último que me usa durante horas para satisfacer su polla.  
─¿Ah, no?─ Yo negué con la cabeza.  
─Entonces no vas a parar de mamar en unas cuantas horas ─fanfarroneó Chris.  
─Genia ─ acepté.  
El caso es que Chris tenía un aguante importante, mientras que mi mandíbula, labios y garganta cada vez se resentían más, a pesar de lo bien entrenado que estaba yo comiendo pollas gordas durante largo rato. Él me follaba de rodillas sobre la cama y yo le amasaba cada vez más sus gordas y voluminosas nalgas, y sus cojones azotaban con fuerza mi barbilla. Cuando se sintió cansado, volvió a sentarse y me dejó que le siguiera mamando, siendo ahora yo quien marcaba el ritmo.  
Yo intentaba chupar y chupar sin sacármela de la boca en ningún momento, respirando como buenamente podía y procurando tragar la gigantesca cantidad de saliva que mis glándulas producían con tan majestuosa mamada a tan tremendo mástil. Finalmente, una hora y media después de haber subido a la habitación, noté que los cojones de Chris se endurecían y llegaban a su límite y aguante. Iba a echarme toda la leche dentro.  
En efecto, varios minutos después, Chris cerró los ojos y comenzó a tener la respiración más agitada. Iba a correrse y yo no iba a sacar en ningún momento de mi boca aquel trabuco. Me iba a dar un hartón de esperma de semental.  
En ese momento pensé en mi novio Niall, que estaba en Texas. ¿Tendría también él alguna ración de esperma en aquel mismo momento dentro de su estómago? Con lo puta que era, seguro que sí. Muy posiblemente hasta tendría un par de corridas en su estómago. Me empecé a masturbar nuevamente al pensar en ello y entonces Chris habló desesperado de gozo.  
─¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!─ es todo lo que decía.  
Trallazos de caliente líquido invadieron mi boca, que se cerró herméticamente alrededor del pollón de Chris y no dejé escapar ni una sola gota, pues su semen corría ya ardiente como un río de lava por mi garganta, calentando mi estómago cuando llegaba allí. Era de consistencia densa y aquellos huevos parecían no haberse vaciado nunca antes, porque la cantidad de semen que escupieron era propia de un caballo.  
Cuando finalmente abrí mi boca, la polla de Chris escapó fuera, todavía bien gordota. Él se quedó con los ojos cerrados, agotado, sin decir palabra.  
─¿Estás bien? ─comenté, terminando de saborear los últimos restos que quedaban pegados a las paredes de mi boca y garganta.  
─Muy bien, hombre. Déjame recuperarme un momento─ me dijo y yo asentí disfrutando del sabor que quedaba en mi boca. Le pasé un brazo por su vientre y pude notar el sudor en su pecho y eso excitaba mucho.   
Cerré mis ojos y justo cuando comenzaba a dormirme lo sentí garrándome por el culo y me empujó suavemente contra el sofá de enfrente, dejándole todo mi culo a su vista.  
─Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno, ¡Shawn!  
Con un dedo intentó dilatarme el ano, pero no pudo, se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia en abrir culos. Directamente puso la punta de su polla en mi ano. Me temía que eso iba a doler mucho, por lo que agarré un cojín y me lo puse en la cara, para amortiguar los gritos, no fuera a ser que se despertara alguien del piso de arriba.  
Su polla no estaba del todo dura, por lo que se la empezó a pajear un poco. Intentó de nuevo que entrara, pero sin éxito.  
Chris se desesperaba y yo no quería perder la oportunidad de tener a ese pedazo de hombre dentro de mí, por lo que me dilaté yo mismo el ano con un par de dedos y saliva.   
─Ahora sí, métemela. Demuéstrame lo hombre que eres y fóllame.  
Chris se dispuso a meterla. Eso dolía mucho…joder si dolía…pero tenía que aguantar. Consiguió meter el ancho glande…ahogando mis gritos como podía. El resto de la verga pasó con más facilidad.


	6. Semen

Era una postura un poco incómoda, pero me sentía tan bien siendo cabalgado por ese jinete con su enorme montura que poco importaba que me estuviera clavando en la barriga todo el brazo del sofá. Al principio, el movimiento de penetración era bastante torpe, pero al pillar velocidad el placer era de los dos.  
Chris agarró mi culo con las dos manos y empezó a meterla y sacarla con más fuerza. El dolor que sentía pasó a ser éxtasis. Notaba sus pelotas golpeando las mías, era una sensación incomparable. Yo estaba a punto de correrme sin apenas tocarme, pero en ese momento Chris empezó a ir más y más rápido en su movimiento, hasta que empezó a jadear como un animal.   
Luego Chris se salió de mi culo, me acosté boca arriba, me agarró las piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros para que le quedara el camino despejado y poder penetrarme de esa manera. Su pene entró fácilmente por la anterior posición y así me siguió cogiendo, cada vez más fuerte, mientras yo me masturbaba. De repente lo noté más agitado, sus gemidos eran más recurrentes y me daba con más fuerza, ahí supe que se iba a venir y yo hice lo posible por darle más placer, abriéndome más, dejando que entrara bien en mi culo hasta que llegó el momento deseado.  
Noté como toda su leche inundaba mi interior. Se recostó sobre mí, dejándose caer exhausto. Al bajársele la polla, se apartó para sacarla de mi culo. Fue una sensación increíble, notar como ese largo cilindro iba saliendo poco a poco de mi interior. Todo el semen y mis jugos empezaron a salir, recorriendo mis piernas.  
Chris se estiró en el sofá. Yo mientras me pajee mirándole. Esa polla peluda y flácida, que justo había estado partiéndome en dos fue todo lo que necesite para correrme como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Chris se quedó sobado en esa posición. Desnudo boca arriba en el sofá  
─Sólo quiero dormir─ respondió el machote, totalmente cansado y contento con un hilillo de voz.  
─Bien. Voy al baño y apago la luz. Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si quieres.  
─De acuerdo─ respondió.  
Y allí acabó la primera experiencia de Chris con otro hombre. Desnudo sobre mi cama, exhausto y con los cojones y el rabo gordo que tenía exprimidos a más no poder.  
Me dirigí al baño, cogí el móvil y llamé a Texas, a mi novio Niall.  
─¿Sí? ─preguntó al otro lado del teléfono.  
─Acabo de estar mamándole la polla a Chris durante una hora y media y me cogió.  
─¡Qué puta eres!─ soltó Niall con voz ahogada.  
─¿Qué haces? Porqué sollozas.  
─¿Tú qué crees?─ preguntó mi novio.  
─¿Estás ocupado, cierto?─ sonreí.  
─Tú te habrás follado a Chris, pero yo tengo un pene metido por el culo hasta lo más hondo.  
─¿Con quién estás?─pregunté curioso.  
─He quedado con Nick─ ese era mi ex. ─Como no vuelves hasta el domingo me he venido a su casa.  
─¡Qué hijos de puta!─ dije con cierto morbo perverso y malsano. Todavía seguía cachondo y mi polla dura. ─Y están follando como perros en mi cama, me imagino.  
─Cuando vuelvas ya te contaré. Quiero batir el récord de follar sin parar que tienes con él─ comentó Niall, soltando a la vez un gemido. ─La tiene tan gorda…  
─Lo sé─ me sentí fastidiado por no ver aquella estampa. ─Pues si quieres batir mi récord vas a tener que follar mucho.  
─Lo haremos sin parar durante todo el fin de semana.  
─Sé que eres capaz de batir mi récord y de doblarlo, amor─ le dije a mi chico con cierta ternura y morbo. ─Y sé que Nick es capaz de follarte durante una semana entera si hace falta.  
─Lo hará, mi amor. Descuida que lo hará─ soltó Niall. ─Quieres quedarte al otro lado del teléfono y escuchar cómo me folla. Pongo las manos libres y así puedes decirnos cosas también─ pensó mi chico.  
─Sí, por favor. Me he comido la corrida de Chris, y me ha follado, pero yo todavía no me he corrido─ expliqué.  
─Yo también me he comido ya una corrida de Nick, pero me ha sabido a poco y quiero más─ dijo mi novio, ya con el manos libres puesto y dejándole el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche.  
Yo me senté en la taza del váter dispuesto a masturbarme disfrutando de la nueva infidelidad hercúlea de mi chico. Él y mi ex novio follando sin parar durante casi tres días. Tendrían que echar más de 18 polvos si quería batir mi récord con Nick.


	7. Quiero experimentar esto

Pasé escuchando los gemidos al otro lado de la línea y me corrí liberando un hermoso orgasmo que me hizo temblar las piernas. Limpié todo y me puse el bóxer para que Chris no se sintiera incómodo. De esa manera apagué la luz del baño y lo vi recostado en la cama, no dormido, sino viendo televisión y cambiándole de canal hasta encontrar una película porno heterosexual.  
No lo pensé más, me decidí. Tener a ese hombre desnudo en mi cama me prendía muchísimo, más de lo que podrías imaginar. Yo estaba demasiado excitado y Chris tenía razón, a nadie le contaríamos y sería el fin del tema. Bajé mis bóxers hasta mis muslos liberando mi verga que estaba demasiado dura e incluso húmeda en la punta de nuevo. Chris observó todos mis movimientos mientras sacaba mi verga. Pero ya no me importaba ser visto y era obvio que a él ya no le importaba mirar.  
─Las tenemos casi iguales– comentó en algún momento. Yo ignoré el comentario negando pues la de él era la polla de todo un hombre maduro y la mía… era de un chico de 24 años.  
Apenas tuve la verga afuera empecé a acariciarla y a enfocarme en la película porno hétero que había puesto Chris, pero me concentraba solo en la verga del tipo. Chris hizo lo mismo inicialmente, pero después, todavía acostado a mi lado.   
Chris comenzaba a tener una erección y aquello sí que era atractivo.  
─Si te vienes, hazlo en el piso y después limpiamos. No ensuciemos más de lo que ya está– dijo él, como dándome licencia para alcanzar un orgasmo allí mismo  
─Ok  
Seguimos masturbándonos en silencio, solo escuchábamos el sonido de nuestras manos masajeando nuestras vergas en medio del presemen que emanaba de ellas, producto de nuestra excitación. Yo quería terminar mi paja rápido pues presentía que el show no nos duraría mucho más. Tras unos segundos, había acelerado el ritmo de mi paja y no estaba lejos de llegar a un orgasmo. En ese momento, el cual llegó rápido, se acabó la porno sin previo aviso y empezaron comerciales infinitos de ventas de autos. El show se había acabado  
Yo estaba demasiado excitado y muy cerca de venirme. No sé qué tan cerca estaba Chris de terminar su paja, pero ambos dejamos escapar un quejido de decepción cuando vimos que la inspiración se había esfumado de nuestra vista.  
Me empujé hacia atrás para recostarme en el respaldar de la cama y me senté todavía con mi verga dura, ya no me importaba que Chris me la viera en la penumbra. Pensé en vestirme y resignarme a quedar iniciado pero las sensaciones en mi cuerpo y en mi verga y las imágenes en mi mente me suplicaban continuar. Chris se sentó al lado mío. Guardábamos silencio…Chris me miraba a mí y miraba mi verga. Yo no lo estaba mirando, mantenía mi vista fija en el televisor cambiándole de canal, pero podía notar su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo.  
A pesar de las extrañas miradas de Chris y sin importarme que estuviera en su cama, decidí terminar mi paja. La situación estaba llena de morbo. Estaba demasiado excitado y caliente mi cuerpo me lo exigía…no podía esperar más tiempo. Sentado como estaba, abrí un poco más mis piernas, llevé mi mano a mi verga y empecé a agitarla rápido. Para darme una sensación de falsa privacidad, cerré mis ojos y así no vería a Chris. Empecé a llenar mi mente con imágenes de lo que había pasado y y la follada perfecta que me había dado Chris, y empecé a preparar mi cuerpo para alcanzar rápido ese orgasmo que tanto necesitaba de nuevo.  
Ignoro qué estaba haciendo Chris mientras yo vivía los últimos momentos de mi paja. Yo me dejé llevar tanto por mis pensamientos que mis sentidos se cerraron a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Respiraba profundamente y mi cuerpo se arqueaba. Mi respiración se intensificó cuando estuve cerca de la eyaculación, con mi mano libre acaricié mis pezones, mi pelvis y mi abdomen para recibir allí mis disparos de semen. Ni siquiera en ese momento abrí mis ojos.  
En el último momento de mi paja, empezaron a llegar las primeras sensaciones del orgasmo que se vieron acompañadas de una respiración más agitada y una tensión de los músculos de mis piernas. Ahora mi mano se limitaba a moverse solo en la punta de mi verga, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de terminar. Todo sucedió muy rápido a partir de entonces. Estaba listo a esperar mi verdadero orgasmo y mi eyaculación cuando sentí que Chris posó su mano sobre la base de mi verga, no solamente tocándola, sino tratando de tomarla.   
La sorpresa mía fue enorme, su acto me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que abriera mis ojos para encontrar los suyos mirándome, pendientes de mi reacción. Y esa reacción fue retirar mi mano de mi verga para poder retirar la suya igualmente. Sin embargo, Chris parecía que ya estaba preparado para esto pues justo en el momento en que yo liberé mi verga, el reaccionó tomándola completamente con su mano, aplicando mucha fuerza y prácticamente inclinando su cuerpo sobre el mío para que yo no pudiera evitarlo.  
─¿Que estás haciendo?– pregunté sorprendido y tratando inicialmente de detenerlo.  
─No te muevas, yo te la termino, después me haces lo mismo, se siente bien. Quiero experimentar esto– dijo Chris en medio de mi confusión, mirándome a los ojos para darme seguridad y sin dejar de masajear mi verga.  
Asentí con la cabeza y le miré mientras él me tocaba, cosa que se sentía muy bien. Chris estaba determinado a hacerme vivir mi orgasmo en su mano. En ese mismo momento, y a pesar de mi confusión, ya que él era netamente heterosexual, sentí más placer que antes por la fuerza que él aplicaba para masturbarme, y por el hecho de que hace unas horas jamás lo hubiera considerado así. Mi orgasmo estaba en proceso y con una voluntad débil como es la mía cuando se trata de sexo, prácticamente me resigne a ser masturbado por Chris Evans. Una paja es algo que sé que algunos de nuestros amigos habían compartido, por el placer de sentir una mano ajena y que además fuera fuerte y madura, Chris nunca lo había querido experimentar pues no quería sentirse tocado por un hombre, pero allí estaba, de un momento a otro había hecho cosas impensables y ahora estaba llevando mi cuerpo a un orgasmo y, para mi sorpresa, las sensaciones eran placenteras.  
Todo esto sucedió en pocos instantes, el orgasmo en mi cuerpo era inminente y no se retrasó a pesar de que ahora era Chris quien dirigiera mi paja. Allí sentado, sin poder entender completamente lo que sucedía, liberé todo el semen que había estado esperando salir, y las descargas de placer viajaron por todo mi cuerpo. Chris siguió moviendo mi verga con fuerza durante todo mi orgasmo hasta asegurarse que no hubiera más palpitaciones fuertes que anunciaran más semen y haciéndome vivir todo el placer de esa masturbación.  
Terminé mi orgasmo en su mano, que quedó bañada en mi semen. Mi cuerpo lentamente fue perdiendo la tensión y yo me sentía sorprendido y agradecido por lo que acababa de hacer Chris.   
Tras unos segundos de silencio, y cuando mi orgasmo hubo terminado por completo, Chris preguntó mientras permanecía sentado junto a mí.  
─¿Cómo estuvo?  
Le miré sonriendo –Joder, para ser muy hétero, sabes cómo excitar, coger y masturbar a un chico─ mientras decía esto recogí el semen que había quedado en mis velllos y lo llevé a mi boca para saborearlo. Chris me vio como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y eso me llevó a tomar otro poco de semen y esta vez lo llevé a sus labios.  
─¡No, Shawn! Eso es muy asqueroso. Eso no─ dijo apartando mi mano y mirándome con una sonrisa.  
─Tú te lo pierdes─ le respondí.  
Le acaricié el torso y el apagó el televisor. Mis manos fueron bajando por su torso, su cintura, sus caderas, tocando un poco sus glúteos para posarse luego sobre sus piernas. Bajé por la cama hasta que cara quedó frente a su verga, frente a esa verga que yo había tratado muy bien. Sus huevos colgaban hermosas, tal como me gustaban y su olor, el olor a hombre heterosexual curioso, el olor a hombre, era un olor limpio, viril, a sudor, el olor que yo más deseaba sentir.


	8. La frase final

Tome su verga suavemente con mi mano derecha. Al sentir el contacto Chris suspiró y posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Empecé a sobar su verga que, contrario a lo que pensaba, rápidamente empezó a cobrar tamaño en mi mano. El hombre no tenía saciedad. En solo cuestión de un par de minutos pasó de colgar relajada a estar dura, tan dura como cuando me había cogido, tan dura que estaba totalmente vertical, pegada al abdomen de Chris, completamente expuesta ante mí, ante mi cara, ante mi boca.  
Había sido suficiente de masajes con mi mano, era el momento de probar la parte más íntima Chris de nuevo, y yo era un goloso. Arrodillado como estaba miré hacia arriba una vez más, como tratando de obtener aprobación de Chris para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, Chris tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. No esperé más, abrí mi boca y empecé a dejar que toda la verga de Chris entrara en ella. Al sentir el contacto de mi boca con su verga, Chris apretó firmemente la mano que tenía posada sobre mi hombro. Era como si, entre más íntimamente nos conectábamos, mas necesitaba sentir que estaba en control de la situación y de mí. Pensé que él había hecho un gran esfuerzo para estar allí conmigo y para conseguir una erección frente a un hombre, así que era mi deber retribuirle dándole una mamada inolvidable junto con una buena experiencia relajante. Yo era muy experto en sexo con hombres, y en mis fantasías había mamado el pene de Chris y el de muchos amigos, y estaba listo para repetir esos sueños de nuevo ahora en la realidad del cuerpo excitado de aquel hombre.  
Empecé a mover mi cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás para masajear su verga con mi boca. Conservaba mi mano derecha en la base de su verga, apretándola de vez en cuando para aumentar el placer. Cada vez que su verga entraba en mi boca, trataba de tragar un poco más, pero era grande, era más grande que la mía así las hubiera notado iguales.  
No pasaron muchos minutos antes que de su verga empezara a desprenderse un poco de presemen, yo sentí el sabor, su sabor, en mi boca. Chris continuaba inmóvil, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, como si su espíritu y sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro logar, y tal vez así fuera, pero su cuerpo estaba conmigo y estaba recibiendo una mamada que seguramente le estaba trayendo placer.  
Luego de unos segundos saqué su polla y supe que era el momento de dejar descansar su verga y llevar mi boca hacia sus huevos para besarlos. Normalmente sería una prueba humillante que un hombre le besara los huevos a otro, pero para mí era todo un placer hacerlo. Sentir cada una de sus bolas sentir su sabor, un sabor insípido y masculino, pero que era todo un manjar para mi boca. Conservaba mi mano en su verga para estimularla y ayudarle a no perder su erección, pero parecía que Chris no la necesitaba pues su verga se mantenía grande, fuerte, dura a pesar de no estar siendo mamada. Una y otra vez lamí su escroto y llene mi boca con sus ambos huevos.  
Entonces era el momento de empezar a saborear las otras partes de su cuerpo otra vez. Lleve mi boca a su muslo derecho y empecé a subir entre besos y lamidas pasando por su ingle hasta llegar a su pelvis velluda. Allí me detuve para besarlo en la parte más sensual de su cuerpo, esa pelvis plana y suave, antesala de su verga que tantas veces había deseado acariciar. Seguí subiendo por su fino abdomen, acariciándolo con mis manos, besándolo y delineándolo con mi lengua. Mis manos llegaron entonces hasta su pecho, a sentir los latidos de su corazón que eran fuertes y más frecuentes de lo normal. Y hasta allá siguió mi boca, hasta su pecho que bese con pasión. Y finalmente volví a quedar frente a él, observando su bello rostro en calma, con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado.  
Chris abrió sus ojos y encontró los míos observándolo. A pesar de la poca luz, pude ver algo de excitación en su mirada. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Después fui yo quien se atrevió a acercar mis labios a los suyos. Al principio solo fue un corto contacto de nuestros labios y volví a alejar mi cara para observar su reacción, al verlo inmóvil, aun mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, regrese nuevamente para saborear más de su boca. Esta vez fui más atrevido y use mi lengua al besarlo y él me respondió justo como sabía hacerlo, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y pasando su saliva hacia mí.  
Yo quería masturbarlo nuevamente hasta el orgasmo tal como lo había hecho hace un momento conmigo. Se quedó inmóvil acostado, observando mi mano moverse en su verga. Tras unos instantes, me acerqué más hasta volver a posar mi cabeza al lado de la suya, dejando entre nosotros el espacio preciso para que mi mano pudiera masturbar su hermosa verga y llevarlo al orgasmo.  
Seguí masturbándolo, a veces suavemente, a veces más fuerte, y al final cada vez más fuerte. Chris solo me observaba fijamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer que estaba viviendo, pero me miraba de una forma tan penetrante que era difícil sostenerle la mirada.  
De pronto, sin yo habérselo pedido, sentí como tomó mi verga. Chris la rodeó firmemente con su mano. Yo detuve momentáneamente la masturbación de Chris ante la sorpresa que me causó su movimiento. Fue él quien, sin dejar de mirarme y sin dejar de suspirar de placer empezó a masturbarme tan fuerte y tan rápidamente como yo venía haciéndoselo.  
No esperaba yo que él me llevara a un orgasmo de una forma tan directa pero, aparentemente, estaba determinado a hacerme disfrutar tanto como él estaba disfrutando.  
Pasaron unos instantes de respiraciones fuertes, de músculos tensionados, de un leve sudor sobre nuestras pieles hasta que, el primero de nosotros en perder la batalla y entregarse al orgasmo fue Chris. Lo sentí respirar más fuerte y quejarse un poco mientras doblaba su cuerpo soltando un ronco gemido, como si mi mano le estuviera produciendo ahora dolor más que placer. Acto seguido, sentí como el semen recorrió su pene desde la base hasta la punta para brotar con fuerza y mojar tanto su abdomen como el mío. Sentí las cálidas gotas de la esencia de ese hombre mojar mi cuerpo y resbalar por mi pelvis.  
Durante su orgasmo, yo no deje de masturbarlo. No quería hacerlo, no soltaría su verga hasta que él me lo pidiera, pero no lo hizo. Se conformó con que yo disminuyera la fuerza en mi mano y la siguiera acariciando mientras él, como un buen amante se dedicó a masturbarme tan rápido y tan fuerte como su brazo se lo permitía.  
─Tienes que venirte– susurró en una voz muy baja

Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que mi verga cediera ante la fuerza de su mano y le ordenara a mi cuerpo darme el placer que tanto había esperado. Mi semen brotó abundante de mi verga y mojó no solo el abdomen de Chris, sino también su mano y parte de su brazo. Chris observaba la escena con un gesto de incredulidad. Su mano dándole los últimos masajes a mi verga, su mano causándome el mayor y más íntimo placer, su mano bañada en mi semen y dominando todo mi cuerpo a través de mi verga.  
Fui yo quien tras unos segundos de plena satisfacción retiré mi mano de su verga esperando que el hiciera lo mismo y liberara la mía, había obtenido suficiente placer en el orgasmo más intenso de toda mi vida…  
Ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos, solo respiramos y tratamos de evitar que nuestro semen fuera a entrar en contacto con nuestra ropa esparcida por el suelo de ese cuarto estrecho.  
Chris rompió el silencio tras unos segundos, encendió la luz principal del cuarto para empezar a recoger la ropa de todos lados y asegurarse de ponerlas de manera ordenada sobre una mesita y me habló en un tono que me sorprendió. Era su tono habitual, hablaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
─Tenemos que darnos una ducha y luego salir sin que nadie se dé cuenta mañana.  
Pensé que él comentaría algo, sobre lo que acabábamos de hacer. El acababa de tener sexo por primera vez con un hombre y se veía agotado pero tranquilo… e indiferente. Hasta que por fin, antes de entrar al baño para ducharse me miró a los ojos y en un tono severo pero calmado me dijo algo.  
─Quiero que seamos buenos amigos, Shawn. Y el primer favor que te pido es que nunca, nunca más, me vayas a mencionar lo que ha pasado esta noche.

FIN


End file.
